Stranger Danger
by CalledForMishap32
Summary: A new agent who's a complete stranger shows up at the right time when a terrible cold case is in progress. Will he help the team to catch the UNSUB? Or will he become the bystander? He's disliked by Hotch and is on thin ice.He's attractive and very dark, when flirting with Garcia AND Emily. Morgan doesn't like it! But his hidden secrets are the last thing he needs to worry about.
1. Chapter 1

"Hotch? Are you even listening?"Rossi asked, his eyes catching a glimpse of a dark figure slouched against the door frame, "Oh, look. He must already be here."

Hotch sipped his coffee and for a moment he rested his lip on the rim of the cup, just watching the figure intently. _I'm not sure about this guy._

The man walked into the light and shook Rossi's hand and placed his hands back into his trouser pockets. He was handsome, yet he was freakishly pale with olive undertones, and dark-haired with stricking intense blue eyes. He was very daunting and apprehensive and his gaze was serious but all amusing. _How ironic._

Hotch looks at how he was dressed; an Italian cut, the laples are wide and notch, the waist is tapered and thin, and the image itself is powerfull and authoritive... _He clearly likes being the enternal stud._

Breaking tension, Garcia walks into the room dressed in her pink sheath and picks up her buzzing phone, "Fount of all knowlege, check my flow!" She giggled, "Ooh my gosh, Derek Morgan!"She screeched, twirling her blonde hair as she waited to make a coffee.

Rossi, Hotchner and the man all gazed at Garcia in wonder. She is known as flamboyant and fun-loving and definantly provides the team with comic relief. Yet, she still giggles not knowingly that three men are staring at her like shes half naked.

"Garcia?" Hotch said, sternly. Garcia turns and blushes immediatly, "Um, i gotta go Morgan" She ended the call, quickly. Her eyes are now fixed on her shoes, "Yes sir" she looks up and smiles. "Garcia, this is our new agent, Dylan Brennon. He will be working in our unit, _for now._ Hotch said while taking another look at his latest agent. Garcia looked at the new agent and blushed a rosey red...

Garcia POV

Wow! He had a square jaw and was clean shaven. He had a coffee black, straight hair style that reached just over his ears with bangs that sweep across his forehead. And a menacing bad boy smile, His body is toned and lean but not overally bulky or muscular.

He walked towards me and i instantly jumped and knocked Hotchs cup of coffee all over the table. " Oh, Garcia" Hotch shouted. _Oh shit!_ Dylan grabbed on to my arm quickly and pulled me aside just before it burnt my hand. "T..thanks" Garcia stuttered, and watched Dylan carefully... "No need to thank me, darling", he had a strong british accent. _I loved it!_

Hotchner started to clean up the coffee, huffing as he soaked it up "You know, you should put drinks somewhere safely. Have you ever heard of health and saftey? Dylan started, " There's alot of computers in here too, _Hotch-ner._ " Hotch looked up at Dylan and snapped, "Do you know who's the boss!" Dylan smirked, "Yeah, _sir"_ He chirped. "Good! Briefings in 5 mins. And Dylan?, Hotch folded his arms, "Yeah?" he smiled. "5 minutes-sharp", hotch said, just as he was about to leave, "Yup, 300 seconds" Dylan said, twirling on his heel, he headed to the restroom.

 _Who is this guy..._ Hotch paced his office and casually walked to the window, peering out he saw Spencer and Derek laughing with Dylan? He was pretty young and very smart but he is somewhat child-like. You know, jokes, pranks and anything a young collegue would do to gain attention. He knew this guy is going to be a trouble-maker...

Hotchner sat through the briefing, listening and now and again giving Brennon a casual look, just to reasure him. "S'pose he was a serial killer, why did he strangle an olderly person and then leave it a year and turn to children... You know, his trait has just changed..." Dylan Brennon asked while looking at the picures on the screen.

"Maybe he's getting boulder, or the olderly person had just got in his way..." Morgan said through gritted teeth, "Whatever this guy is he's one sick bastard..." Morgan said as he looked at the images of two mutilated children...

"J.J, what do we know?" Hotch asked.

"I'm not sure if there is any connection with the homicide less than a year ago. But... Seatle are certain.

As she explains, she looks around. Every table in the room has a neat pile of evidence, Hotch closes the file of the mugshots of the children. J.J does not miss a beat.

"Seatle P.D have covered the area and no sign of anything unsual" J.J continued, "This UNSUB has everything planned"

"Have they revistited the family- of the olderly person, "Angela Cara"

"Locals are on it" J.J said, "I guess, we'll start from the beginning . Find what his stressor could be. Hotch said before reading over his notes...

 **7 year old twins-abducted in Seatle, Fremont.**

 **Found dead 6 hours later in Fremont.**

 **Mutilated- hard to identify (forensic reconstruction)**

 **Fremont locals/press- sure its a serial killer?**

 **Victimology- locals say the family were neat and mutual- nothing against them**

 _ **Is he a sexual sadist? What does he get out of this**? **Does this link with homicide** **in 2014? What's his stressor?**_

The room falls a deadly silent until Brennon gets up, stands hastily and walks upfront. "Wait a minute- lets forget about the homocide in 2014 and focus on the twins- Corbin and Tyler. These children were mutilated, which says a hell of a lot about a frekin stressor. This unsub mutilates his victims to abscond with trophies..." Dylan says before Reid breaks in, "Yes! We need to check if the twins were missing any body parts. He's right, hotch. This UNSUB is treating his prey as a disturbed child would treat her rag dolls. " Reid says while Brennon carries on...

"While, some killers have been known to eat the organs they have ripped- an act of merging with the dead and assimilating them through digestion" Hotch listened carefully, _He's right._

"As for the stressor, the UNSUB is trying desperately to avoid a painful relationship with his object of desire. He is terrified of being abandoned or humiliated, exposed for what he is and then discarded. Many killers often have sex - the ultimate form of intimacy - with the corpses. Objectification and mutilation allow for unchallenged possession... which shows that this UNSUB has most likley been brought up around forms of abuse and humiliation- or his parents abandoned him... " Brennon carries on... and looks of amazement cross everyones faces. He's actually made points and effort.

"The murder had been that cathartic that he is acting out his rage, envy and hate"

"Against who?" Hotchner asks.

"Well, the killer is now dominating the situation. He is the one to inflict abuse and trauma on others- he's outwitting and taunting figures of authority, the police for instance.

"Exactly- it is a form of poetic justice. Allowing the killer to release hitherto repressed and pathologically transformed aggression - in the form of hate, rage, and envy" Reid said.

"So basically our UNSUB is a narcissist, troubled, serial killer." Morgan stated while leaning back on his chair.

"A one that loves sharp cutting weapons and possibly asked _Santa for a doctor set and swift mini cookie cutters._ " Brennon said in a child-like voice, smirking. Emily rolled her eyes at the dark humour. _Idiot. But clever._

"I guess we better head to Seatle"Hotch said sternly and left the room, getting his GO-BAG...

"I'm not looking forward to this one bit" Emily said to J.J and reid. "Nope, i have a feeling their are going to be alot of children scattered around Fremont" Brennon said, while looking at Emily. He just stared... "Um. Yeah i guess" Emily said, staring into his cold eyes. There's something about this man that these profilers cannot understand. Before she realised what she said she corrected herself, "The BAU wont let it get that far, we always manage. We're like a family. Emily almost whispered, he was so close to her and she could feel his breath.

"That's what i'm afraid of..." He whispered into her ear. Sending shivers down her spine.


	2. Chapter 2

It was in the Afternoon, the BAU office was dark, except for the offices of the elite team. Everybody else at the BAU could have their weekends off do to as they pleased, but not this team. They were the only ones in the office today, but they were about to leave, as they all gathered their Go-bags. Except Hotch who was reading a file at his desk.

David Rossi enters Hotch's office with a set mind. He knew about the tension between him and Dylan, infact everyone did. But they all kept things straight, if that was even possible. "Listen, Hotch... about Dylan. What's going on?" Rossi looked at Hotch his eyes slightly asking Hotch to be honest. But, Rossi, knowing how great of a profiler he is, he knew he wouldn't say anything that would put Dylan's personal life at risk.

"It's nothing, Rossi." Hotch asked. He stood up from behind his desk and made his way to stand opposite Rossi. And was curious as to why Rossi was asking, _Did Dylan say anything, about anything._ "You know how I get when new agents arrive" Hotch said, a matter of factly. It was true, he got a little strange when Emily Prentiss arrived, suspecting she was part of the government. Rossi nodded, "Dylan is one-of-a-kind, he told me about his Bypolar" Rossi said as he watched Hotch lean back and frown.

"He didn't tell you did he?" Rossi now asked, he wanted Hotch to acknowlegde some sense of sympathy. He needed Dylan for this case ,but if Hotch and Dylan were both agitated then the case will be much harder.

"That kid doesn't tell me anything, I bet half of this stuff on his application is a lie. Hotch now looked pissed, "I bet it was his father who got him a job here" Rossi watched his stechiness...

"Hotch? Dylan needs you to be cooperative..." Rossi said as he walked out of Hotch's office. Hotch looked back at his desk, staring at the file. He didn't like Dylan from what he saw and from what he's read... Infact he wanted a little word with him before they left.

The team walked through the BAU hall, followed by Hotchner and Dylan, but before they entered the bull pen Hotch gripped onto Dylan's arm, tightly, "Lets walk" Hotch said while pulling him aside, as he whimpered. He turned Dylan so that they were facing each other. But he started to struggle against his grasp, the older agent did not respond only to hear Dylan in a near whine, "Let go of me. I can walk be myself" When Hotch actually let go, Dylan rubbed his upper arm.

"Hotch that hurt", Dylan said wide eyed and cocked a brow in suprise.

"I hope it hurts like hell." Hotch said coldy.

"What's the bloody matter?" Dylan said.

"I just wanted to warn you that if you pull anything..." Hotch started but was interupted by a restless Dylan.

"Oh, Hotch. I wont pull anything." He squinted. "You haven't even got to know me yet..." His eyes dragged a hawkish gaze, making Hotchner feel challenged. "And you haven't introduced me or barley talked to me. I haven't even done anything wrong!" _Yet, Dylan thought._

Hotch shot a disgusted glance, "You think I'm stupid Dylan. I'm your boss and a very very experienced profiler. You couldn't possibly think I wouldn't find out... It's written in black and white on your file. " Hotch said, frantically. And then clasped his arms behind his body and slowly walked into the ball pen.

Dylan's brow furrowed as his mouth turned grim. He started to turn his ring repeatdly until there was a red mark around his finger. He then threw his head back and briskly walked off, biting his lip. _I'm not gonna let this guy mess with me., Dylan thought._

Everybody was on the BAU jet on their way to Washington Seattle. There heads buried in the batch of files while Hotch barked instructions at people. He and Dylan both vented their spleen on each other...

J.J steps in, closing her phone.

"Fremont police already have a room set up for us. They know we have less than 6 hours before he kills again- if he sticks with the profile." J.J said.

"What do we know about the past year victim?" Rossi asked.

"If she is a victim..." Emily mumbled.

"Emily's right, we're still not sure yet." Hotch agreed, his eyes wondered across the room. Staring fixedly at Dylan, sat off in the corner seat by himself reading through the file, while music buzzed from his earphones.

"So, what we do know? That he mutilated the twins ." Morgan started... "So, the Unsub's choosing easy targets that are vunerable and young. The mutalation tells me he has a larger plan." Emily put in.

"It must be personal for the Unsub." Reid yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"Tired, Reid?" Hotch asked. He has to be curious when it comes down to his agents welfare. This means that he has to be on alert at all times...

"Warning... Warning... Hotch alert!" Emily said while making siren noises. Everyone laughed and so did Dylan.

"I had a late night... a friend came by" Spencer said, Emily looked up and waggled her eyebrows, "Oooh, Reid got laid!" Emily sniggered and nudged him.

"Go on, kid. Who is she?" Morgan raises his eyebrows jockingly. Reid stammered and covered his face with his hands...

"Actually, it was a he and of cause not, I was helping him with the understanding of physical science in the sense of calculating differential equations, for example. The variables within the causal net of the subject matter, however, are comparatively simple to constrain and test when contrasted with, say, computing the actions of organisms in an ecosystem or predicting the consequences of global climate change..." Reid started to lecture on until Hotch said, "Reid. Enough. Let's get back on track"

"Okay, when we arrive, I want Emily; J.J, Reid to go and set up in the police station. Dave and Morgan, head to the coroner's office. Dylan and I will go to the crime scene . I dont think anybody should plan on getting much sleep over the next 3 days. Chances are, we arn't going to catch our Unsub tonight."

Reid groaned but that earned him a stern look from Hotchner and Rossi, "Reid, your job is more important than helping a friend with physical science" Hotch said, leaning back with his hands behind his head. Acting more dominant than ever...

"Yes Sir" Reid yawns, rolling his eyes. Rossi smirked and looked back down at the file. However, Rossi was more concerned that Hotch wanted Dylan to be with him at the crime scene. Rossi looks over at Hotch, if Hotch was trying to punish Dylan and single him out it was clearly uncalled for. Rossi looked over at Dylan and shot him a friendly smile.

The others share a look and Hotch then glances over at Dylan whose eyes were glacial blue, like chips of emerald ice. He was emotionless and cold. And is more different from when we were at the BAU discussing the Unsub. _I've made him like this, isolated and lonley. Hotch thought._ Hotch didn't know if it was right to feel guilty or not.

This was the right time, Rossi thought.

"Oh, It's been a busy day but we have had a new member join our team. As you all know, his names Dylan Brennon and he's arrived from Britain." Rossi annonced. He should of said that sooner. Dylan squinted and narrowed his eyes at Rossi, smiling. He mouthed a thank you and Rossi nodded. Hotch didn't look pleased but continued to ignore what Rossi said.

Dylan glanced over at Hotch and faked a smile, Hotch smiled back, almost sarcasticly but kept it formal and pleasent.

"Welcome to the family!" Morgan joked.

At that moment, Dylan untagled himself from his earphones and joined the girls. Sitting opposite Emily. His eyes focused on her lips for a long beat before her lashes swept up and blinked. Her eyes were like silver lighting and her hair was tied up in a messy pony. She looked at her palms which were now clammy and looked back up at Dylan, bitting her lip.

"You know, people who bite their nails and lips are just cannibals at a self-serve restaurant, darling", Dylan winks and carries on, "My papa used to tell me that all the time, I was awful when I was a child, I was a chronic nail-bitter, hardly had nails. And I couldn't hold a pencil without crying. Used to just chew and chew... until my papa taped socks to my hands" He chortled and watched a smile creep on Emily's lips.

"My mom used to make me have manicures. It worked though, found that if I spent 2 hours getting my nails to look amazing I would less likely want to bite them." Emily said. And they both laughed at the conversation they were having. _He's different..._

Emily, J.J and Reid arrive at fremont Police Department fully loaded and eager.

One board has photos and time lines and another board has a map. Golden Gate school is dotted with flags - four red, four yellow, one green. On the table is a bunch of files and what appears to be clothing and video tapes.

"Detective Raleigh, Jennifer Jareau. This is Agent Reid and Agent Prentiss. The others went straight into the field.

"Thanks for being here. I've set up evidence boards and time lines, like you asked.

"What are those?" Reid asked Detective Raleigh, pointing to the tapes.

"Oh, these tapes were emailed to the press by an anomounse email. They... um... show some footage. It's how we identified the twins" Raleigh struggled to speak, but he carried on, "We didn't want to tell you until you got here, so you could see for yourself" J.J nodded and Reid took the tape and pushed it into the player.

On the screen, is two boys; identicle, young, and lifeless. They struggle agasinst the Unsub, we don't see his face but we know it's definantly a male about 6 feet tall, he's slimy built and tough. The twins are gagged and tied with rope, both lying in seprate barracks. In the background there were containers filled up with different coloured dyes. The Unsub reaches for a butchers knife... and sewing needles... and we can hear whimpers and muffled cries... the tape ends.

Everone's face is ghastly and white.

"This... Unsub, he's operating on children." Emily says, needing some sort of approval. Raleigh nods.

"Yeah...", Reid goes on, and something just clicks, "Oh my, this resembles "Nazi human operation", he's using twin children to show similarities and differences in the genetics of twins, as well as to see if the human body can be unnaturally manipulated. But this particlar Unsub is arranging the twins and keeping them in barracks between experiments, because he wants to sew the twins together in attempt to create conjoined twins."

Emily, J.J and Detective Raleigh are astounded with the fact that Reid has solved the missing puzzle.

"Reid, your a genius!", Emily shouted. "Um. Hmm." Reid smiled.

"So, does this mean that the killer is a Nazie-one-a-be."Raleigh said, dumbly.

"Sort of."Reid says while he rings Hotch. He puts him on speaker and tells him about what the Unsub is doing..." And hotch? I think that we need to look into the history of the twins..."

"Why, is there something we need to look for" Hotch asked.

"I think the twins may have been jewish"

"Of cause, and that means he's targeting jewish twins. Children or possibly adults..." Hotchner said, clearly stunned.

"Try and gather any other bits of infomation, I will call Garcia to look into any criminal records that revolve around discrimantion against Jewish people involving vilolence. Also, this Unsub will be highly inteligent and may work as a local surgeon...

Hotchner and Dylan walk with Detective Connor, to a field of green marked with a small yellow triangle of police tape.

"Who found the bodies" Hotch asked.

"Husband and wife. Their dog got off the leash and they came this way looking for him" Connor said.

"Are there usually people in the park at night?" Dylan asked.

"Not after dark. Definitely not off the paths." Connor shook his head.

They scan the area. The spot is very secluded, "This spot is isolated and dark. He didn't dump the twins in lighted areas, that means he must of kept away from the jogging paths." Dylan said. Hotch nodded.

"We are going to have to study the terrain beforehand. He's organsised." Hotch sighed.

"And physical enough to haul two bodies a long way on his own. The closest parking area is a good half mile away." Dylan added.

"Can you tell us anything we don't know about the twins" Hotch said, furrowing his brows.

"Not much. They were a jewish family. The twins attended a jewish school. Our best guess is he's targeting religion. And he's maneged to lure them into the car by saying he was a friend of there mother. The parents had mentioned that the twins were polite and friends with everyone but they got on more with adults... "

Dylan twisted his ring and wiped his clammy palms on his trousers. His hair appeared darker and messier, with two bangs on his forehead. His tie was loose, with a few buttons undone. He looks like a sexy school boy with that bad boy smirk but his facial expressions keep changing.

But suddenly there was an aura of grey around him. It was a mist that wouldn't rise, a state of depression that he couldn't see himself through. There was a terrible weight on his shoulders. It was if a giant boulder was laid on him so he couldn't straighten up.

He excussed himself and went over to a bench which was not far off from the crime scene. His eyes were gunmental and he shifted from side to side, before ringing Garcia.

"Hey, darling?" Dylan smiled and licked his lips.

"Oh! Hey, Dylan. What's up?" Garcia said, bubbly. She sounded suprised that Dylan was calling.

"I was thinking that you would just _love_ to do me a favour" He purred, leaning back against the bench.

"Oh, and whats's this _favour"_ Garcia teased, almost seductivley. _If he could see me blushing._

"You know that magical computer you have, I would be be very very happy if you could search a name for me. And find out where he's living and his mobile number. But that's all, darling. There's no need to go into his personal life."

"Oh, OK." Garcia said. There was a pause and all could be heard was the hard breaths they both exchanged. It was strange but it made Dylan relaxed.

"Garcia. Don't tell anybody about this, please. His name is Henry... Brennon." Dylan squinted and he looked at his ring and gasped for air. It seemed a relief that he could talk to Garcia about this. Either way there was something not right about this...

" Yeah, yeah... I promise." She almost squealed. This must be a realtive to Dylan, which means that this is serious family business, Garcia thought.

"We need to visit the school. I think it should shut for a little while. He's targeting jewish twins because he believes Hitler and the Nazie's were doing the world a favour by operating on twins... Gods know. We need Reid, he's the best hope in who this Unsub is and what he believes in." Hotch huffed, and walked back to the car.

On the way to the car, he stopped in his tracks. He dragged his gaze to Dylan who sat on the bench. Hotch decided he should go and talk to him, after all he is one of his agents now.

"Hey, Dylan. Are you ok?" Hotch sat down next to Dylan who shrugged.

"Why would you care?" Dylan snapped.

"Your offically one of my agents and if you cannot do your job then I suggest you should take time off" Hotch said, cupping Dylan's chin, "Am I clear?" Dyan shiffted away and huffed, "Sir, I can do my job just fine. Thank you very much." He said smartly and walked away, back to the car. Almost stomping his foot. He's now in a frenzy and Hotch just can't get through to this guy.

"Dylan!" Hotch shouted...


	3. Chapter 3

Rossi and Morgan pull up in front of the Coroner's office. Rossi switched off the engine while Morgan stretches and stifles a yawn. "Am I keeping you up, Morgan? Rossi chuckled.

"Rossi, it's been a long day. And you heard what Hotch said..." Morgan sniffled. He wondered if Hotch was serious. "You don't think boss-man is serious do you. I'm already tired." He sighed. He already knew the answer.

"Yeah, he is. But he's letting us unpack at the hotel once we have done the profile. But first, I think baby Derek will have to go bye-byes."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very Funny!" Rossi laughed and they both got out the car.

Inside they were both led to an autopsy room where both victims lay. The medical examiner stood before Rossi and Morgan. He was a bulky man, and was already balding. He glanced at the agents, probally wondering about the indifference they shared. It worried agents, that maybe they would soon come across as emotionless and hard-faced. It's what you expected when working in this type of field.

"Gentleman. This is a body that..." The man started but was interupted by a restless Rossi, "I know it's a body. I want to know if you found any material that might of entered or lingred to the hips..." The examiner was shocked at his outburst, but that's when Morgan stepped in. "I'm sorry, but we really don't have much time" He yawned again, earning a sharp look from the older agent. Morgan just sniggered.

"Yes. Their was thread. A large amount... It was found in the lateral and anterior which is near to the gluteal region. And also in the inspinal column. It looks as if the person had tried to connect there blood vessles and organs together." He said in a popmous manner.

Morgan turned to smirk at Rossi. They had met countless of medical examiners that think just because they are FBI agents they didn't understand medical terminology, "Oh, really? Rossi exclaimed, as if he was learning about explosive devices in a school science lesson. This made the doctor smile, he then nodded his head confidently. Morgan turned around, pretending to blow his noes into tissue but instead snorted and giggled into it. The doctor frowned hearing the muffled sounds that were coming from Morgan.

The man motioned his hand toward the victims, a bruised and mutilated boy. "Resulting from obstructed circulation and bacterial infection, gangrene had set in. Which caused the localized death and decompostition, this gentleman, is what caused the twins to die very quickly.

"What I cant understand is that if Hotch and Reid are certain about the unsub, " being a neo-nazism" why hasn't he stripped the victims of their belongings including their hair..." Morgan said.

"Oh no. You see, here, is a carving of the Swastika symbol imprinted on both of the victims chest." The doctor said. Both Morgan and Rossi looked at the imprint, and both thought how tragic this case actually is. _My God, what would the press say about this!_

"He wants his victims to be degraded and intimidated, by branding them he is indicating the ownership he has over their body." Rossi was now slacked-jawed and held a wide stance. He knew that the twins would be aware of the symbol and relate it to pure evil. However, some people believe the symbol defines love or fascism, however Hitler seeked out to abuse it.

"There was also scratch marks on Corbin's eyeballs and below his eyelids." The doctor said. Rossi wondered why the Unsub would scratch Corbin's eyes, he hasn't got a reason to has he? Unless, the child was covering his eyes because they were scared and the Unsub wanted his victims to watch... _I'm not so sure. Rossi thought._ He let it go for the time being...

"The victims were his favourite subjects, and they were afforded special treatment, such as being able to keep their own hair and clothing, as long as they stayed healthy and useful to him, they would be kept alive. That didn't last long, because he failed. Which is why he will be targeting his next victims" Rossi implied and Morgan gulped. Cases like this was a strain on the team, more so when it includes children.

"So, his signiture is the Swastika symbol because it illustrates domination, fear and embarsement." Morgan asked. He knew the answer but it was something the agents did when they clarified parts of a profile. Rossi nodded his head in approval, unfourtnatley for the victims familes, the Swastika symbol would be the nightmare they would never forget...

When Hotch arrived at the car, Dylan was already sat in the SUV. Hotch leant his head against the door, embracing the chilled temperature as it cooled his heated forehead. He noticed Dylan waiting in the car, he knew he wanted to say something but Hotch just frowned. When he opened the car door, music bellowed out.

"Will you turn that music down, please?" Hotch ordered, and sat down comfortably while bitting back a groan at the sight of Dylan turning it down only two notches. He frowned and gave a shake of his head.

"Can you think of anything else we could add to our Unsub?" Hotch asked, genuinely. "We're about to give a profile" Dyan shrugged, "Did you get the email from Rossi and Morgan?" Hotch asked, starting the roaring engine. The older agent wasn't going to stop until he had an answer...

"Hotch, we are looking for a doctor who's a delusional, paranoid killer who hunts... _Jewish people._ Not to mention that he's most likely a former mental patient who also happens to be creating conjoined twins!" Dylan said frantically, he twisted his ring, three times. And hotch noticed.

"When we gather everyone's infomation, trust the profile. When we get him it will all make sense." Hotch assured. Keeping his eye on Dylan who was turning his ring again. Hotch thought that he would need a little rensurance as it was his first case, and it was his job to confide with him. _In all things._

"Dylan?" Hotch narrowed his eyes and tilted his head. "I want to know what's been bothering you" He ordered rather coldly.

"Hotch... I'm... I'm just not feeling very well. Dylan stammered, blinking back a few tears. "I feel sick" He sniffled.

"I will drop you off outside the hotel. I want you to get some rest." Hotch tightened his lips and looked across at the droopy body. He felt Hotch's stare and wrapped his arms around his body.

"I dont need to have a rest." He huffed and rolled his eyes.

"That was an order..." Hotch said gently.

"What... but..." He started to argue but Hotch says,"Would you rather me to suspend you for an hour so you can get some rest. And it go down on your record." He said as we arrived at the hotel. _That was quick._ "Or you can be a good boy and go and find your room and take a nap." He nagged. Dylan gave Hotch a sceptical look, wondering why he was treating him like a child. Then he decided to carry this on, "Yes daddy" he said in a baby-ish voice.

Hotch stared at him wide-eyed. Dylan honestly thought he was going to scold him for being immature, until Hotch smiled and before they knew it they were both laughing.

They both had a good laugh at this and Dylan realizes it's his first time he's had a positive moment with Aaron.

"I didn't know you could laugh" Dylan said, smilling.

"Dont start... Now go, I will see you tommorow morning. Hotch smiled.

"Yes sir. "

Dylan's POV

I grabbed my Go-Bag and walked hastily up the steps, it was a basic accommodation. Inside, their were wilting potted palms, brassy cuspidors changing yellow, ratty wingchairs; and the fading decor is deco-gone-to-seed.

I looked across at the lobby, "Well, this is the hotel" I thought. Beneath my feet there was a durable wool carpet and there was a neutral view of everything. The lobby was surley 70% vacant, I smirked. This is going to be a very noiseless stay. I shifted towards the desk, making scuffles from my shifting boots as I hit the chime. The meldodious series of ringing sounds go on without losing toll until the back door opens, swinging strides, it's a long decisive swing and a young man in a mulberry waistcoat comes from the basement, fixing his shirt.

He shuts the door and walks up to the desk and sticks his fingers out to stroke the chime. I looked at the man, raising my eyebrows and placing my hands in my pockets. His face was blushed and sweaty but his face held craves of admiration. _Odd._ I think I knew what he was up to down there.

"Hello, there? Welcome to Red Rocker Inn. The finest and delicious place to dine and sleep, of cause. How can I help you?" The man said.

"I'm checking in. Dylan Brennon."

"Did you say Brannon?"The man said while flipping through the sheets.

"Brennon." I corrected.

He turns the register around so I can sign It. The man watches how I scrawl to the paper. He starts to coax me.

"Your going rip the paper. Do you want that? He said. I look up from the paper and quickly adjust my cuffs.

"Excuse me." I say, a little freaked out.

"... Are you a transient or resident?" He asks me.

"I'm not to sure... what's the difference? I mean, I'll only be here for a 5 day at max. I'm kinda doing a job in this area." I say. And then he soon becomes cognizent of who I am.

"Oh. Your an FBI agent. Where are the others. Mr Hot... Mr hotchner said there is 6 of you all together." He said while looking in a small box full of keys.

"They will be arriving later, I think. And what if I dont have a kettle. Most of these hotels never supply Kettles. Just soap."

"If you need anything, and that's anything at all, all ya gotta do is dial two on your in-room telephone and that puts you straight into me. Where you can talk to me, about anything. That's anything. My name is Callum. You remember that." I quickly nodd. And he passes me a room key across the counter on top of the index card. Placing them into his hands. Touching my skin... as I stare fixidly at the card. On it was: "CALLUM!:)" I look back up at Callum, and we regard each other for a moment.

"Okey, go ahead!" Callum smiles, bitting his lip.

"... What number did you say"

"11-O-five, I forget to tell you." He laughed and wiggled his eyebrows.

I pick up my bags and head to the elevator. When Callum shouts over to me, "I'll keep an eye on you. Yanno, make sure nothin bad happens. My eyes are peeled Mr Brennon." My eyes shift taking long blinks, and I paced further towards the elevator. Pressing the button again... and again.

"Careful with that button, _Agent._ Don't wanna fork out more money." Callum shouted again and I squirm under his gaze. My fingers crept down towards my gun, for some sort of comfort.

Just as I was about to do anything stupid. I felt my phone buzzing in my back pocket, I reached for the phone and answered it immediatley. _Thank the lord!_

"G... Garcia?" I chocked out, Wiping the remaining sweat off my forehead.

"Dylan? Are you alright?" She sounded rather worried. That worried me too but in all respects I didn't want people to keep asking me if I was OK.

"I'm fine. I wished people would stop asking me that." I said, rather coldy.

"Well, I searched the name, "Henry Brennon" and I couldn't find a phone number but I have an address..." She said.

"Yes..."

"He's in Fremont. Which is pretty odd... But he's living near the docks. Hold on a sec... It's 32 Pinfold ave, Fremont." I couldn't believe it, My _brother_ is less than 20 minutes away. I dropped the bags and hanged up on Garcia, and made my way back over to that creepy man.

"Hey, Callum? Would you mind taking those bags to my room. I'm afraid I have some business to take care of." He nodded, "Anything, for you agent" I quickly smiled even though it creeped me out. I'm going have to look into this guy, _later._

A few hours later-

All the team is now unpacking at the Red Rocker Inn, until Derek runs down the corridor, banging on Hotch's door.

"What is it, Derek?" Hotch cooed as he opened the door to see a breathless agent.

"It's... It's Dylan. I am sharing a room with him and well he's not there. And then, Garcia rang and I asked her if she heard from Dylan. And she just... had to tell me. " Derek was just stuttering.

"Calm. Down. Just, spit it out."

"He's gone after his brother." He chocked out.

"Carry on." Hotch demanded. He started to become restless.

"Aaron, Dylan's a jewish twin. He's gone after _his_ twin. I dont know, but Garcia had to look into his family background. As far as I know, Hotch. He's in danger..."


End file.
